


A Memory with No Name Yet

by toscaicpineapple



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: Love could develop in such weird way.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Memory with No Name Yet

**Author's Note:**

> First things first i'm sorry for all bntm fans outhere, i tried this for self-satisfaction aaaaaaaa

3 years passed, and even though 3 years have passed and nothing particularly happened during that past 3 years, but Tsumugi somehat believe something has evolved around his self-conscious and emotional-development during such short amount of time. 

People said the older you get, time shorten, no matter how much people you've meet those who closes to your heart remain unchanged. The age of 20s is such a fragile yet amazing period of time of settle everything. 

He turned 28 soon enough--not too soon, it is still on 9 march and they are still in the middle of Sakuya's birthday party, but let's return to that concept of time we talk before--Tsumugi has that slightest worries about he is turning 30 soon and not even his parents won't bugging him at this point about getting a settled partner. 

He did once 3 years ago but nothing happened in this 3 years.

Azuma was the one that first suggest for this after party for the adults and Tsumugi silently curses that he actually hooked up for the alcohol too this time. Weird thoughts are so unbearable during this kind of events and Tsumugi can't even let it go just for the next hour. 

"Should we brought you to bed?" Tasuku slowly approach with a gentle tone? and that gesture he meant to be not so harsh but he might want to control that sometimes when not also drunk as well. "Come on, you are catching cold."

"I'm sobber." Tsumugi state in a one flat cold tone but later regret it, keep mumbling sorry to Tasuku as he slowly draw himself off the self-claimed-sobber-man.

Even it's called an adult after party, but there's also minors who decide to stay a bit late like they who actually have troubles to get sleep (fuck school, at least this once)--Sakyo remains sane to take control every of them, not letting at least Masumi take the alcohol by accident. 

Also someone like Settsu Banri who probably have take a sip despite of the blonde yakuza haven't draw his eyes off him (it is easy for him, duh).

/Come on, i already legal enough for this/

Tomorrow is school first in the morning, of course Sakyo won't allows it. 

But to be honest if Banri ever want to make his move on the alcohol but that's not the actual issues. It was just a cheap reasoning of his actually intention. No one can read of course. 

Nothing happened in the past 3 years. 

They stay for no actual reason of what they are doing right now, it is just how they signaling each other carve of presence but they won't said it. Let's say Banri steal some glances but it was just when someone else there. Let' say Tsumugi steal some glances away, but it's when the other party is doing some silly acts in front of the others.

It's 3 years already, they think being an adult has something to do with this but it was probably just themself. But they won't say it, dunno till when. 

God knows when all of this started, but among them they probably have not known, let's stop talking about realizing, they probably don't want to admit it. 

Or what probably on Banri's side the past years, he never been like this. He tried even, date the director once but it just won't work. He tried to catch on other girls, but his eyes just don't want to stop attaching at that calming sea irishes. He frustated sometimes, but he don't want to admit it either. He keep telling himself, 'it is weird, it is weird', he refuses and keep doing so. 

He knew, and his body won't lie. 

Tsumugi later realize it by the time they spend more time on the cafes, when he ask the waitress, when he tugged his hair, when he gently and warmly tell him everything he knows about technology and gadgets Tsumugi always been so bad about. Banri's eyes are all over him, he knew, but he doesn't want to say a thing about it. Yet it grows, it's tingling.

He longs for every Banri's single glances for him. It haunts him with everything, like love mostly. 

But to say it is love is kinda a bit too much for soon-to-be-28-Tsumugi. Maybe he is just a bit too sentimental this time. 

He desperates about it sometimes but he didn't tell a single soul not to himself. Whenever he is talking about this it feels like he is telling someone not himself. 

Banri literally took more sip when Tasuku tried to laid his hands on Tsumugi a few seconds before. His eyes all over the lads, he don't like it, this time he want to admit how he don't like someone else lay their hands on Tsumugi, probably alcohol cause it. But he is sobber, Banri is. Part of him. 

"Settsu." Sakyo already stand in front of him, took his glass off Banri's hand and ready to bomber him with words. Banri don't want to argue right now with Sakyo already in the way of his sight on Tsumugi (he is annoyed by that fact), he choose to depart from his chair and ready to leave the room.

What also best is that he just remember tomorrow's morning class is the one that he definitely cannot skip about and he have troubles with alarm lately, he choose to remain sane about that. 

(Banri already use his 2 absences, the other one will he use for an urgent matter so he keep it until last meetings.)

'Well, shit.' 

So he leaves his place without looking back. 

\---- 

There's always that night, Tenma said. 

Tonight for instance--2 am in the morning, 3 hours after Banri left the party room--he tried to closes his eyes but the thought keep bothering him. Became more unable to sleep (Juza also snores louder tonight, Banri is suffering even more), he decide to step outside his room. 

It is almost spring, when he stepped outside the mixed warm-chilly weather, he put his hands on the sockets, his breath is visible. Banri was a bit confused what to do outside and he just don't want his phone with him so he just walked aimlessly to the garden, he probably could just chill his head smelling on flowers--challenging plants on oxygen taking fights. 

/OhNopeNopeNope, Tsumugi-san is also there--/

What a great timing, his source of insomnia also taking place on what he thought going to be his stress relieve. 

(Banri still walking to get into him though, Tsumugi is leaning on the greenhouse wall) 

"Haha, Tsumugi-san what are you doing here?" 

Tsumugi, not suprised, turned his head to him. "Rarely to see you this late here." 

"I can't sleep. That's all." That's all that matter now. 

Tsumugi's head slowly return projecting to the sky as Banri approached closer. He don't have words with him but just this,

"I'm surprised you had worries too." 

" 'There's always that night.' " Banri rephrase, Tenma passed on his mind, he leaned on the wall too, close to Tsumugi.

At times like this they don't usually exchange words, Tsumugi doesn't express it but he almost extremely looking forward for it. Banri also just lost his interest to talk but he enjoy the moment probably the most among both of them. Luckily the moon is kinda beautiful to be a reason for the silence. 

Eyes seeking the moon, soul seeking for each other.

Banri's physical memory cannot handle the urge of not looking at him. He moves by instinct but cannot avert his gaze more than a second. Head empty, just him looking at Tsumugi.

And Tsumugi knows. He knows but he didn't look him back.

"Are we going to stay like this?" Banri break the silence, stay shut isn't his style at all.

Tsumugi almost laugh, he probably thinking about the same--yet not really--thing. Questions popped up all over Banri's head before dumbfoundedly strucked by the realization "What is 'stay like this'?"

"O h . Nope, i mean yes, but no. But yes that a no." 

"Which is it, Banri-kun?" Tsumugi crisp laugh echoing on the air, most audible on Banri ears, gave him something inside especially for that 'Banri-kun' that he yearn for his morning alarm lately.

Words sometimes has nothing to do with it.

Banri simply bumped his arms on the 8 cm shorter man, Tsumugi didn't resist when Banri decide to lean his arms, feeling the warm from each other under their cloth fabric. Just being this 6 mm more closer, they don't mind it, they didn't say anything. 

Tsumugi take a brave move to look at him on the face, since Banri didn't answer him. Banri looking back, his facial expression is cool af, but his heart is almost screams. 

Tsumugi try to stay calm with every inches of their (clothing)skinship, he owns it now, he don't want to let go. And now with Banri's eyes all on him he don't bother to think. 

"Say, Tsumugi-san." Banri with his softest tone ever.

"Hmm?" 

Banri would agree about that calm and angelic 'hmm' could move him from ocean to the mountain.

"Would you mind if i kiss you?"

They stay silent for more seconds before the kiss just slowly developed by nature. They kiss, it's warm, and it is so reassuring. It's tender and soft, calming yet breathtaking, and all over the emotions flood out the moment they put their first kiss.

(Both of them are not an expert but it feels not clumsy at all or they are just don't care) 

Moment they parted, both lightly laugh. It feels clumsly after all but Tsumugi laughs mostly to hide his embarassment. They laugh for more. 

"So...are we sort of dating now?" Tsumugi ask so carelessly that Banri probably would die by it by his every brain damage he suffered for this. 

Banri leaned to the greenhouse, arms folded, staring at Tsumugi, almost smirking.

"Name it whatever you like and i will go with you, Tsumugi-san."

They laugh again at how silly they are tonight, but they likes it.

Nothing happened in these 3 years. After 3 years, finally something happened. 

*Because they didn't tell anybody in Mankai, Kazunari would later found this on next saturday when Banri accidentally make a datespot storypost with Tsumugi.

**Author's Note:**

> If the plot have a high end turned around, i'm a free-user spotify so the i can't help myself.


End file.
